


Абсолютно естественно

by Bat_out_of_hell



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Bonding, Family, Gen, Siblings, Slice of Life, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дружить, будучи врагами, — абсолютно естественно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Абсолютно естественно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i recognize that girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/97829) by [bossymarmalade (maggie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie/pseuds/bossymarmalade). 



Когда Мэгги только появилась, Лиза была в восторге. « _Сестра»,_ — восторженно думала она, — « _мы будем говорить о Малибу Стэйси и Анджеле Дэвис, и научимся делать хумус, и может даже будем плести косички!»_. Лиза была абсолютно уверена, что Мэгги будет лучше Барта. Братья и сестры — естественные враги, а теперь их будет двое против одного.

Тогда Лизе было шесть. Теперь ей шестнадцать, а Мэгги — вопреки всему, что Лиза когда-либо видела или читала — совершенно не интересуется своей старшей сестрой и не показывает склонности копировать её или быть рядом.

Нельзя сказать, что Лиза не пыталась.

— Мэгги, в Спрингфилде открывается фермерский рынок, Отто готовит презентацию биотоплива под названием «Совсем Куку-рузнутый». Хочешь пойти? Я куплю экологически чистые яйца!

— В эти выходные Друзья Библиотечных Книжек устраивают распродажу. Держу пари, будет много копий трактата Майли Сайрус по физике элементарных частиц!

— Хочешь посмотреть со мной документальный фильм о правах на воду коренных бразильцев?

— Хочешь посмотреть со мной фильм об одном особом лете из жизни четырех друзей[1]?

— Хочешь посидеть со мной, пока я ставлю этот фильм?

Всё встречалось пожатием плеч, закатыванием глаз или фырканьем. Когда отчаянное предложение пройтись по магазинам за обувью (искусственная кожа сейчас такая классная!) вызвало только передергивание всем телом, Лиза со вздохом села за кухонный стол. Она была привычна к неприятию обществом, но это же самое от десятилетней сестры жалило её намного больнее. Мардж, зайдя на кухню проверить стоящий в духовке воздушный рисовый пирог — по её собственному рецепту, конечно, — заметила её мрачность и обняла за плечи.

— Почему куксишься, Кукушонок? — спросила она.

Лиза откинулась на спинку стула.

— Я не думаю, что нравлюсь Мэгги. Она никогда не соглашается заняться чем-нибудь вместе со мной, мам. Я думала, младшие сестры должны поклоняться старшим?

— Ох, дорогая. — Мардж налила им обоим немного Hi-C[2]. — Всё не всегда так. Иногда, когда я была маленькой, я тоже предпочитала быть сама по себе. И совсем не потому, что не любила своих сестёр, просто они были настолько близки по возрасту, что, казалось, лучше понимали друг друга.

Она встала, чтобы вернуться обратно в гостиную, поцеловала Лизу в макушку и добавила:

— Просто Мэгги видит, как близки вы с Бартом, вот и всё. Она всё ещё маленькая девочка, а вы уже подростки.

Лиза моргнула.

— Близки? С _Бартом_?!

— Звала, сеструха? — на кухне возник Барт. Он направился прямиком к холодильнику и достал оттуда сэндвич, выглядевший так, словно состоял из одной только свиной котлеты. Лиза прищурилась на мгновение, а потом рассмеялась.

— Решил всё-таки отказаться от этих своих ужасных подростковых усов, да? — поддразнила она, и Барт фыркнул.

— Милхауз решил скопировать меня, — ответил он, заставив Лизу рассмеяться ещё больше. Милхауз всегда был в восторге от Барта, но, в последнее время, это стало практически ненормальным: его комната была абсолютно дурацкой версией комнаты Барта; его коллекция музыки была точно такой же, только больше; все его хобби были неудачной попыткой следовать интересам Барта. У него было больше денег, но чаще всего его версии Барта выглядели дешевле и скучнее. Единственное, что Лиза могла с уверенностью сказать о своём брате — он тратил себя на глупые вещи, но делал это с полным убеждением.

— Эй, — позвал Барт, когда покончил со своим сэндвичем (Когда он успел съесть его? — мимоходом удивилась Лиза), — папа тебя ищет, сказал, ты должна ему объяснить, как нужно гуглить.

Лиза застонала.

— Я показывала ему уже восемь раз! Я не смогу сделать это снова!

Барт наклонился и стащил её сок, одновременно кивнув.

— Без проблем, я разберусь с Месьё Сетянином[3], но только если ты отвлечёшь маму, потому что прошлой ночью я забыл закрыть окна микроавтобуса…

— …и пошёл дождь. Ты попал, — Лиза нахмурилась, постукивая пальцами по столешнице.

— Эй, Барт, — нерешительно начала она, — завтра днём Акира открывает новое меню «Лапша и Бакиданяки». Хочешь пойти заценить?

Барт вскочил и хлопнул в ладоши.

— В последний раз, когда я ел лапшу с Милхаузом, мне пришлось заплатить штраф за попытки вытащить её через нос! — заявил он. — Встретимся там после школы. В этот раз я не остановлюсь, пока он не поперхнётся рыбной котлетой.

— Звучит неплохо, — тихо сказала Лиза, когда Барт выскочил из кухни. Она слушала, как он шумно перепрыгивает сразу через две ступеньки. Она знала, что он успел отправить сообщение Милхаузу ещё до того, как добрался до своей комнаты.

Лиза была абсолютно уверена, что её мама любила тётю Пэтти и тётю Сельму. Всё, о чём она мечтала для них с Мэгги, была близость, как между её тётями-близнецами; близость, как (она могла признаться самой себе) между Мэгги и кузиной Линг.

« _Может быть_ , — подумала Лиза, — _все эти люди, которые говорят о естественных врагах, абсолютно, совершенно неправы_ ».

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1]Скорее всего, автор имел в виду фильм «Now and Then» — «Время от времени» — мелодрама режиссёра Лесли Линки Глаттер, выпущенная в 1995 году.  
> [2]Напиток с фруктовым вкусом от The Coca-Cola Company.  
> [3]Сетянин (англ. Netizen от internet+citizen) — человек или виртуальное лицо, являющееся пользователем Интернета и рассматривающее себя как гражданина интернет-общества.


End file.
